


Remembrance

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, But hopeful and full of love too, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Remembering lost love ones and little details about them, That’s it basically, Wondering what memories they’ll leave behind, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek remember some of their lost loved ones and wonder what memories their kids will have of them when they’re gone.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by @sterekdrabbles’ prompt words of _kit, free, prince_ , but I couldn’t keep it to a single drabble and I forgot for it to qualify for the @sterekdrabbles blog that double drabbles have to be split in two with prompt words in both parts. I guess I could go back and try to rejig it so it splits in two and fits prompt words in both halves, but, 1) I’m lazy, and 2) I kind of like it as is. So I’m just going to leave it. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Stiles remembers kitten heels on date night or anniversary dinners out, his mom generally preferring jeans, sneakers and going makeup-free, but glamming it up on occasion, makeup, hair, nails all done, pretty dress, aforementioned heels. He remembers how dressed up or dressed down she always took his dad’s breath away regardless. Remembers thinking his mom was the most beautiful woman in the world no matter what she wore or how she did her hair.

 

Derek remembers his dad’s hands, strong, but gentle, and the pride on his face as he taught Derek to shave. He remembers being little and giggling as his mom and Laura spun round and round in circles pretending to be Diana Prince turning into Wonder Woman. Remembers thinking Wonder Woman had nothing on his mom and big sister.

 

They share these remembrances, and more, with each other and wonder what their kids will remember of them when they’re gone (hopefully a very long time from now). They hope they’ll have more good memories than bad. They hope they’ll remember goodnight kisses and bedtime stories, not monsters under the bed or in the closet. They hope they’ll remember how much they were loved. They hope. They hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thank you for reading. What did you think? Too sad? Not sad enough? Or just right? If you feel like sharing your thoughts on my fic, or just on life in general, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. ‘Til next time, take care. xxx


End file.
